


The Thief that Stole the Snow Queens Heart (Elsa x Female Reader)

by TanaGamer



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanaGamer/pseuds/TanaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Thief that ends up in Arendelle and fall for Queen Elsa, you don't only just steal valuable objects though, there will be more chapters soon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief that Stole the Snow Queens Heart (Elsa x Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction

You stumble through a pitch Black Forest, you have no idea where you are because you were running away from some gaurds from a city not to far away from where you are. The reason why you are running away from them is because you are a thief and was caught straling numours amounts of jewellery that are very valuable and you pickpocket nobles. 

You carried on walking through the forest until you heard some distant voices, starteled, you suspect that it would be some of the gaurds, so you pulled your blackish green hood over your head, pulled up your black scarf over your mouth and nose and unsheathed your bow from your back along with an arrow then slowly and quietly loaded it.

As you got closer you heard a cheerful female voice along with quite a low male voice. Your not as starteled as you were before but you don't want them to be alarmed by your presence since you had your weapon in plain sight and you had a hood and scarf covering your face, so you instantly know what they are going to think. You climbed up onto the nearest, tallest tree, then you rested on a branch and you observed the scene before you and plus you wanted to know what was going on.

You see that the cheerful female voice belongs to a cute red headed girl and the low male voice belongs to a brawny blond guy but then someone else came onto the scene and it caught your full attention.

It's a very beautiful girls with platinum blonde hair done in a braid and is resting on her right shoulder, beautiful blue eyes and red lips that 'I would love to kiss, wait did I just think that'. She also had a fine figure and you basically get hypnotised every time she swaed her hips and that slit in her dress drove you crazy. She then started talking to the red headed girl, her voice is the sweetest sound you've every heard. You thought you were going to fall off the branch because your trembling at this point and smiling like an idiot, 'she's the most beautifullest girl I've ever laid eyes on'.

You all heard foot steps coming through the forest but they didn't sound welcoming 'please don't be the gaurds, please don't be the gaurds' that's all you heard repeating in your mind at the moment but it was something maybe even worse then gaurds, Bandits, 3 of them.

"Well look who it is, it's the queen of Arendelle with her sister the princess and her ice boyfriend!" Said one of the bandits while walking up to the queen and the other two bandits held her sister down and her sisters boyfriend down.  
"We don't want any trouble" said the queen scared but with a hint of anger.  
"We're not looking for any trouble either, that is, if you don't let us have our way with you!" the bandit said slyly, he lifted his hand and was about to hit the queen, until you shot him in the leg with your arrow and he screamed in pain.

The two bandits let go of there grasp of the sister and her boyfriend, and then you jamp of the branch and landed onto a bandit and managed to stab the other one in the throat with your dagger. "ELSA!" the red headed girl managed to shout at her sister then Elsa quickly ran to her sisters side and hugged her then quietly whispers "Anna" to her sister in a scared tone.

Meanwhile, you were fighting the remaining two, one of them slashed your right hip but you tried to ignore it, the other one shot you in the shoulder with his pistol and then whacked you across the head with his bat, Elsa couldn't stand you getting hurt like this, so she used her ice powers and blasted one of the bandits that was kicking you and he then hit the tree and the other one ran off scared into the forest.

Elsa rushed to your side of your unconscious body, she panicked at the sight of you because of how badly hurt you are and she's scared that you might be near death, she then removes your hood and scarf and she found you very attractive. She placed her hand on your face and started to get worried "Kristoff, help me get her in your sledge and take her back to the castle so we can help her recover" demanded Elsa, Kristoff didn't hesitate to do so, Anna also helped "Do you think she'll be fine Elsa?" asked Anna,  
"I really do hope so" replied Elsa with a worried tone and expression l. You are seated in the back of the sledge with Elsa while Kristoff and Anna are in the front "Go Sven!" shouted Kristoff and you all rode back to the castle.


End file.
